Mascotia: Founders, Chapter 1: Arrival
The first chapter in the Mascotia Founders series, detailing the arrival (thus the name) and early interactions of the mascotians in mascotia. This chapter focuses on how mascotia was founded. The story will follow small 1 episode spotlights which detail an individual charcacter and flesh out the events of chapter 1. There will also be a main story that connects and relates all of the small spotlight sub stories. Summary Main Part 1: Bigbear brings up the events of Evaporation with a few friends at Luscivia's bar to discuss how they could have avoided the entire huge mess. Everybody has their own ideas, with the majority vote finally going to creating a group of giant atomic robot gaurdians with laser beam fingers (they had quite a bit to drink). Bigbear however, says that's dealing with the symptoms, not the disease (no one has a clue what he is talking about at this point, as giant atomic robot guardians with laser beam fingers are a viable and suitable option for most any given situation). Big's idea is that Evaporation happened because the mascots are divided and un-unified, thus allowing all that chaos that went down. Words of agreement are groggily murmered, though also complaints about how giant atomic robot guardians with laser beam fingers are STILL a viable option. One dissenter from this train of thought (unity, not giant robots, he loves those) is Tadpole. An anarchist himself, Tadpole speaks out against forming a unified governement, as every goverment, no matter how good, always becomes corrupt in his opinion. Big lists several governments that worked well, which are each verbally and with razor sharp wit ripped apart by Tadpole. At first Big mopes about his idea not working, and how Tadpole told him "go eat some honey you big poo bear", as Big looks nothing like Winnie the Poo (he's been working out!). But then as he often does when faced by an interesting dilemma, Big announces to everyone that he will accept Tadpoles' challenge (confusing those present, as Tadpole had not challenged him) and come up with a flawless form of government in 1 month, and if he fails to do so he would dress up like Poo Bear and walk around acting and talking like him for an entire week. Everyone present thought this was an amazing idea and the bet is sealed (it should be restated, they had had a LOT to drink by this point in time). Thus all the friends sauntered off to their homes, while Big (who was well and truly sloshed by then) only made it to the grass outside The Leeches Kiss, before falling on his back to look up at the stars, and wonder how he could possibly win this bet. He awoke the next morning cuddled up to an equally hung over drunk lobster, and discovered a certain leech had drawn a curly mustache and goatee on his face, complete with a monocole. "This is going to be a long day" Big said to himself. Drunk Lobster's only reply was a rather loud burp of agreement. Featured characters *Bigbear (thinking about how to build a better government) *Tadpole (being an anarchist) *Luscivia (manning the bar) *Ploxl (having a drink) *Spot (having a drink) *Kaptain K (drinking) *Drunk Lobster (cuddeling up to sleeping bears) *Mally (trying to slip a couple of barrels from Luscivia's bar) *Frog (contemplating if he is related to tadpole, and the ramifications of that) *Larry (trying to reasure Frog he's not a related to a crazy mad scientist Tadpole) *Sim the Gnome (making a cameo and doing his thing) Trivia (pending) Category:Mascotia: Founders Category:Series